Dragon Millennium
by Dracorum
Summary: AU. Inspired by Pern books. Experimental. War loomed over the shining Silver Capital, brought to them by dark Erebia. Treachery stalked the castle hallways, looking for the hidden Crystal that could save all and heal all. A princess not yet sixteen loved for the first and last time as a dragon and its rider fell in battle. What else do the Fates have in store?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the Dragonriders of Pern belong to their owners. This is an experimental fic for fun only.

_WARNING: AU, maybe OOC for many characters. Inspired by Dragonriders of Pern, but not crossover. Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Dragon Millennium**

He could feel Aeolite's powerful heart from under his saddle, each pounding growing faster and faster.

The watchfires flamed and sputtered in the relentless rain. The dark jungle below seethed and wavered in menacing shadows. The defenders stood in rows of iron discipline, two-deep and loosely placed along the wall. The air smelled thickly of fear and apprehension.

'There aren't nearly enough of us. But we will have to do.'

Endymion, Lord of Gaea Hold, put a steadying hand on his dragon's thrumming neck. The riders weren't of much use in the dark and wet weather, but they could still savage bodies and bite off heads. His position on top of the watchtower gave him a view of the long, long line of border wall, and the restless energy at each dot of light.

"Fine weather, isn't it?" a voice sounded behind him. A large man walked up out of the shadows of the stairwell, shading his eyes from the rain.

"General Demicas," he greeted, deftly ignoring the caustic opening remark, "How goes the preparations of the catapults?"

The general didn't reply, instead only stood silently by him, petting Aeolite's wing joint. The dragon left off watching the dark distance and arched to expose the soft underside of his long neck for easier scratching.

"It's the waiting that's doing most of the damage on the troops right now." Demicas said softly.

"Yes, sir." Endymion understood the underlaid worries hidden in the off-shoot remark.

The matter-of-fact tone of both men belied the tension of the situation.

"How many was the last count?" Demicas asked, as if it just occurred to him that this was more than a pleasure jaunt.

"Kunzite believes three thousand or more, spreading in a line 50 wingbeats long around us at the nexus."

The older warrior clicked his tongue and left off the petting, "It will be a long night," and turned away.

Endymion could hear him going back down the stairs, shouting for more fuel for the watchfires. Soon it will be the deepest part of the night.

The pyres were fed again as time stretched, each pinpoint of light climbed higher as the hours grew deeper. The clouds lessened, the rain stopped. There was no Moon.

The watchers' nerves were reaching a breaking point when sudden massive shadows appeared on the horizon and obscured the flimsy starlight. Then the first arrow flew and the battle for the Silver Kingdom and its Crystal was joined.

* * *

"What news?"

Serenity looked up at her mother's voice and moved closer to the heavy curtains behind the throne, gripping it in anxiety as she strained her ears to catch every detail of the message.

"Your majesty, our forces stationed at the north border has been defeated and the wall was breached during the night by invading Erebian forces of about three thousand strong. The remnants of the defenders are now making a retreat towards the cliffs located three flights away from Gaea Hold. Alongwith the reserve force stationed there, we will be using the location's natural maze-like qualities to launch a counterattack. However, with our inferior numbers, General Demicas fears it will not be long before all is lost. We beseech you, mighty lords, to send more aid for the defense of the Silver Kingdom."

Silence reigned in the hall. Then cacophony, as the lords of various Holds argued with each other on the best course of action.

More than half of the assembly vetoed a petition to send supporting troops in favor of bolstering the defense of the Silver Capital.

Serenity bit her lip, tensed, and almost jumped out of her skin when a soft bundle landed around her shoulders, "You are NOT supposed to be here."

She turned her head and almost shouted at her feline scarf, but instead settled for a fierce whisper, "I have a right to know Luna!"

"About your Endymion?" Luna asked, "Have they mentioned him?"

Serenity let go of the heavy fabric and stepped back in the hidden corridor behind the throne, "No. All they are doing is arguing about our gains and losses if we joined the defending soldiers. Even though people are dying at this very moment!" she scowled as she clenched her fists tightly in front of her.

Luna flicked her tail and stroked Serenity's cheek in sympathy, "I am sure the Queen will do the right thing."

"I...also hope she will Luna. But she is the Queen. The right thing...might not include saving him." she whispered as tears started to fill her silver eyes, horror completely displaced the anger of mere moments before.

"Serenity,"

At her mother's severe voice, she hastily wiped her cheeks before she turned, "Your majesty! I did not intend to-"

Before she could complete her excuse, Serenity was enveloped in a soft embrace. A hand stroked her long tresses and sighed. Luna had jumped down and was now curled around both of their feet.

She trembled from the rare show of kindness, "Mother, please-"

"I know, dear heart." Queen Selene stepped back and caressed her only daughter's damp cheeks. "Reinforcements are leaving at first light tomorrow. I do not want to see you in danger, but it seems I have no choice. You may go with them."

Her heart leapt, in fear and joy, "Thank you, Mother!"

Selene smiled sadly as Serenity rushed away, calling for her other guardians. She bent down to pick up Luna and stroked the black cat with shaking fingers.

"Is this the right thing to do Luna? Sending young girls to war?"

"She'll be fine. You've trained her to be a warrior."

"And she has done well despite her flaws. I know my daughter, Luna. She is too kind and loving for these treacherous times." Selene added softly, "Even here, there are some who have always coveted the Crystal."

Luna glanced around, as if afraid of eavesdroppers, "Your majesty, you can not keep her locked up forever."

"And that is why I have given her permission. Young girls in love are troublesome, are they not?" Selene switched suddenly into a light-hearted tone, and started to walked towards her quarters.

"I seem to recall a similar girl not too long ago," Luna purred.

"It does feel as if it was just yesterday that I have met him, every time I see Serenity daydreaming." Selene bent down, kissed the crescent moon on Luna's forehead, before she let her go. "May the Silver Crystal light your path."

Long after Luna had gone to join her young princess, the solemn Queen of the bright Silver Kingdom wept alone in her high tower.

For she has seen the future and its shroud of despair.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Six months before the Erebian invasion, the roses in the Moon Castle central garden glowed as if they were made of jewels under a clear summer sky. Sweet songs drifted in the air from pavilion to pavilion amidst idle chatter as noble lords and ladies conversed. Tinkling crystals and laughter rang out as they ate the plentiful feast laid before them.

It was an exceptional day for a birthday picnic, but the star of the event was nowhere to be found.

"O Princess~ Please come out! Where is that brat..." Mars alternated between sweetly calling out and snarling under her breath as she paced the pathways meandering through the rose bushes.

"Now, now, she won't ever come out if you freely let slip your murderous intent," Jupiter placated her companion, "Let's go farther in."

Jupiter waved toward Venus and Mercury on the other side. They acknowledged the gesture and the four of them headed farther into the maze-like greenery.

The guardians were combing the grounds in pairs as they looked into each nook and cranny for their missing princess. A pair of eyes stealthily watched the proceedings from behind a unicorn statue, placed conveniently beside the main covered walkway leading into the castle proper.

"So persistent…" Princess Serenity of the Silver Kingdom sighed and rolled her eyes. It was such a nice day and they expected her to sit prettily and listened to dull conversations with lord this-and-that and his wife lady so-and-so? No chance of that!

Now, to get away before Luna finds her...Serenity turned quickly and ran into what seemed like a solid wall.

"Ouch! What is-?" She looked up, and found herself gazing into the deepest pair of black eyes she had ever seen. She stepped back unconsciously and tripped against the statue's base.

Strong hands caught her elbows before she fell, "Be careful, my lady."

"Oh, um, thank you," Serenity blushed a little and ducked her head at the closeness.

The man let go and stepped back politely to give her room. He bowed a little, "You must excuse me for startling you. I have lost my way in this expansive place and was hoping to trouble you for directions."

Serenity peeked up from beneath her lashes, still not entirely recovered from her surprise, "O-of course. Where would you like to go, my lord?"

The man was dressed entirely in shades of black, but despite the somber colors, his eyes and expression were anything but.

"Please, call me Endymion. I have been invited to the Princess' birthday party, supposedly held somewhere in this garden…"

"You have?" She squeaked unintentionally and cleared her throat, "Why, then I must certainly address you as 'lord'. Although I confess your name still escapes me, even though I have seen and met most of the lords here…"

"Ah, I'm afraid I must be a bumpkin compared to the personages you have met in these halls. I am newly arrived from Gaea Hold, located near the borders."

"I see. Then I am all the more pleased to make your acquaintance Lord Endymion, for your rare appearance." she curtsied, for once getting the angle and depth just right. As she rose, she caught a flicker of sadness crossing his face.

"Thank you. May I ask-"

"You may, but you are not quite as turned around in your directions as you believe, lord. The party venue is just a few minutes away in this direction." She pointed and resolutely ignored his attempt to ask for her name. He would know soon enough, but before then, she was going to enjoy the anonymity as much as she could.

"If you head there now, I believe you will be just in time to join in the celebrations. I bid you good day." she curtsied again, not as deeply this time, and turned away.

"Wait-" Endymion stretched out his hand, but she was already gone. He looked at the stray limb in surprise. What was he about to do to a girl he just met?

Still, the sensation of her softness lingered, and the brush of soft silver hair, glowing like threads of moonlight…

He shook his head. No, he was here as the representative of Gaea Hold. If there was one thing to remember, it was that he must be on guard at all times. He must be what he seemed to be, in order to be heard in these halls of light and peace. He must be the harbinger of ill news and dark tidings.

Endymion hoped he has what it takes to make them listen. Or surely the Silver Kingdom will fall even as it goes on believing in its own impregnable glory.

* * *

Serenity kept her shoulders straight and face impassive as she strode away. Hoping she would be followed, hoping she wouldn't be. Then again, he wouldn't be able to follow her even if he tried. He was newly arrived in the Silver Capital and she had played in the Castle's gardens all her life.

She swayed suddenly against a tree trunk and let her heart played out its pounding. What was it about Endymion that drew her so? Was she just surprised by his sudden appearance? Or was it because he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in all of her short life?

"And I _leaned_ on him! What would Mother say?" she crouched in belated embarrassment.

"What would she say indeed, if she found out you were abandoning your duties. Hm?" A voice drifted down to her from above before a soft bundle of fur landed on her back.

"Ah! Luna! Don't scare me like that!" Serenity exclaimed.

The feline guardian leapt off and padded around to her front, "You deserved that and more young lady. You ran the guardians ragged with your games of hide-and-seek and you don't even feel the slightest remorse!"

"Oh, come down from your high throne Luna. You know as well as I do that they're in no hurry to find me," Serenity pouted.

Luna sighed, "And that's why I said you have no remorse. Well, I have found you and we are going back. Right. NOW."

"Yes, yes." She got up and and brushed her dress down, "I've a mind to just go in these clothes. Don't blame me if people gossiped about my dirty gown and dusty shoes…"

"So long as you do your duty, I wouldn't mind if your walk around in your nighties!"

"Luna!" Serenity gasped at the outrageous statement and giggled.

The pair took the long way back towards the castle because despite her harsh reprimands, Luna still loved her.

Serenity absently combed her hair with her fingers and thought of black eyes widening in surprise, 'So long, anonymity. It has been all too short and I will miss you.'

* * *

The lords and ladies of court welcomed him warily, as expected. He tried not to let his impatience show as he went around greeting people he knew by sight if not by reputation. This was the time to find support. Only the Silver Crystal would know how they will feel about him once he broke his news on the next audience day with the Queen…

Suddenly trumpets blew out clear notes and all eyes turned toward the staircase leading down from the castle. Murmurs and quiet laughter faded and almost absolute silence reigned.

Endymion gazed up with the crowd, expecting anything but what he saw.

She had changed from the simple dress he had seen before and was now garbed entirely in royal white. How could he not have seen? Her long silver hair drifted behind on invisible air currents and spreaded around her as if she had wings. The delicate features of her heart-shaped face served only to highlight the strong gaze of her blue sapphire eyes. Every movement, every gesture should have told him she was the Princess of the Silver Kingdom.

Endymion knew he was staring, but so was everybody else. He listened with only half attention as the lord he was currently standing with explained that today was the Princess' 15th birthday, about the gifts he had already prepared for her…

Did she just smiled at him? No, it couldn't be.

He waited for his turn, one of the last to be introduced as befitting his position as a young lord of a minor hold.

Finally, it was his time. Endymion approached the intimidating radiance that was her presence, almost forgetting that she was the same person he had asked for directions from. The irony, asking for directions from the guest of honor!

He reached her just as the ensemble began to tune their instruments and played the opening bars of a waltz.

Looking back on the memory months later, he still didn't know what spirit of mischief decided to play tricks on him that day.

Endymion bowed low before Serenity and held out his hand, "Your highness, would you honor me with a dance?"

And to his delight and eternal surprise, she accepted.


End file.
